Problem: The probability of rain tomorrow is $\frac{3}{10}$.  What is the probability that it will not rain tomorrow?  Express your answer as a common fraction.
Answer: We can use complementary probability to determine that the probability of its not raining tomorrow is $1 - \frac{3}{10} = \boxed{\frac{7}{10}}$.